Weapons
All weapons are given in the Specs of each tank, aswell as the strength of each weapon, given in K's a Made up value of the game's(?) own devising, and is used to contrast wepon strengths. Each tank will have its own set of wepons, which each have their own stock of amunition or take from the battery, or has no requirments to fire. All wepons can be destroyed by enemy fire, leaving them with less options, or disarmed, so be carefull once your armor is depleted. The max number of eapons a tank can(do) have is 4, and the loaddout is completely different for almost every tank. Categories of Weapons: High Velocity Rocket A weak but fast firing rocket, often used on Stealth Tanks and Demolishers as a self defense weapon. Every tank can only store a limited number of HV rockets, so it can run out in protracted battles, unlike the rail gun. HV rockets are low damaging, however by having a large supply of them you can keep up a relentless assult, unlike the rail gun, which slows down once the batteries depleted. Rail Gun The rail gun is the standard gun for most tanks. Powered by the tanks generators, this wepon has virtually unlimited ammo, however since the rate the rail gun depletes from the batter is larger than the recharge on all tanks, this means that you only have a limited number of shots before you gun slows down its firerate to that of the power generators can handle. Rail guns are fairly effective aginast tanks, but will do only about 1% damage to a building per shot. So it will take a while to destroy even the weakest of buildings. It may also be noted that since both active armour takes power from the batteries and the Plasma Cannon; Taking damage or unleashing a plasma blast will reduce your ability to use the rail gun. On most heavy tanks twin railers are mounted. These are just basically two railers fired in tandem. This connseqently take 20 points of energy from the battery, and is vastly more powerfull than just the single railer. However should a battery be depleted for a twin railer, then indvidual alternating railguns will fire if there's between 10 and 20 energy in the battery. Missile Missiles are a primary tool of tanks to use against buildings, almost all tanks have missiles equiped, of different strengths and quanities. Missiles work just like HV rockets, however there firerate is much slower, they do much more damage to buildings, are explosive, fly slower, and can be locked onto tanks without stealth. Most tanks have about 30 missiles to start with, so its wise to save them for tough fights or building smashing. However they are a good option to use on the move at range, as they'll lock on tanks for you. Mines MInes are deployed out the rear of a tank, and operate like a trap missile. They are proximity sensitive, and can damage all sides of the tank crippling its ability to use its railgun, if equiped with active armor. Mines are used alot by your foes in this game, blocking or damaging your advance. Unfortunately mines expload after a short while, so you can't place them to cut off or prep an arear. They are therefore, weirdly a dogfighting weapon, and so feel a bit useless, often only good at damaging pursuers or fighting in a built up area, But alied mines will damage the player if they activate too close, so charging with them isn't wise. Laser Designator This isn't really a wepon, itts really just a last pointer, you point it where you want a missile strike, and things may go boom! It can be used at any range within eyesight, and includes a timer, for how long a launched missile will take to reach its desination. It can be destroyed like all other weapons, so be carefull in missions where you use it. Plasma Cannon The plasma cannon is a really strong ranged projector of a stream of blue hot plasma. It can be used to easily melt buildings and stupid tank drivers in one hit. Using it does deplete the battery heavily, and can't be done wothout enough juice. Mostly mounted on demolishers, or the warden stay clear of these wepons ranges, otherwise you maybe 1 shotted. When using a plasma cannon, be carefull about your armor, should you take to much damage, you may not be able to fire the cannon whilst the active armor repairs itself. Missile Strike The missile strike, isn't mounted in a tank, but rather fired by a missile launcher, when guided by a laser designator, the missile itself flies high, then sets off for its target. It can be intersected and destroyed instantly if it is picked up by a sensor tower. The missile flies pretty quickly, however it may take up to 15sec on some maps to reach its target. Once there it will create a huge explosion, which is powerful enough to destroy buildings and tanks in one shot. It is a difficult wepon to use, you need to remove sensor coverage, paint the target, and have a missile launcher in range, which is very rare...